


Untouchable

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's afraid to reach out to the one he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth.

Ryo sees Ken for just a moment, running below Stingmon, and he freezes in shock. He desperately wants to call out, but he can't, and it's fear that stops him. Ken won't recognize him, since he's Justimon now, and besides, the adventures they shared were in the past, and he's afraid to confront his best friend from the world he was torn away from so long ago.


End file.
